Un pequeño desahogo
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: Fueron al baño para aliviar su calor, pero una visita inesperada los interrumpe.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Advertencias**:

.- Lemmon

.- Cuando esta en **negrita**, es porque habla el Zetsu oscuro.

_**Primer lemmon... y todo eso e.e One-Shot ¡Lee!**_

* * *

**Un pequeño desahogo.**

— ¡Madara, Zetsu!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Corre, Zetsu!— Madara se subió los pantalones como pudo al igual que Zetsu y tomados de la mano, salieron del baño de hombres de su escuela lo mas rápido que pudieron, no sin antes recoger sus mochilas, dejadas en el piso anteriormente.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reír con euforia. ¡Aquello era seguramente lo mas emocionante que les había pasado mientras eran pareja!

— N-no puedo creer que nos encontraran haciéndolo. **Siempre hubo ese riesgo ¡es tu culpa, idiota!**

— ¿Mi culpa?— Soltó Madara tras reír un poco mas.— ¿Por qué mi culpa?

— **Pudiste haber puesto el seguro.**

— Pudiste haberlo puesto tu.— Y le dio un beso juguetón en la nariz.— Pero estabas tan excitado, que preferiste ir directo a lo que planeábamos~

— E-eso también es tu culpa.

— Jejeje, eso si me gusta saberlo...— Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo acercó a su cara, dándole un beso en los labios esta vez. El solo recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, hacía que se sonrojase y rogara mentalmente por terminar lo que estaban haciendo.

_~ Flash Back~_

Madara y Zetsu se encontraban en el laboratorio de computación, tomando clases con el resto de sus compañeros, se sentaban en la fila del fondo, en el último lugar. Nadie podía ver lo que estaban haciendo, a excepción de la maestra, que se ponía de pie detrás de ellos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estuvieran trabajando correctamente.

— M-madara... D-deja de hacer eso. **Nos descubrirán, idiota**. — En la pantalla de la computadora, estaba algo que no podía clasificarse como trabajo. Algo que todos conocen bien, pero pocos lo admiten. Si, algo así como porno.

— No te preocupes... — Le lamió levemente el cuello, provocando que un leve gemido saliera de la boca de Zetsu, quien intentó disimularlo con una tos fingida.— Lo tengo todo bajo control...

Madara sonrió de lado y con esas palabras, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Zetsu, el menor, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, tratando de no gemir demasiado alto. Cualquier conducta sospechosa haría que la maestra se acercara y eso no sería nada bueno.

— M-madara... No puedo mas... necesito...— Dejó su oración en el aire. Madara comprendió de inmediato, pero, como efectivamente tenía todo medido, la campana sonó, anunciando el cambio de clase. El mayor cerró la ventana y apagó la computadora lo mas rápido que la máquina le permitió y sin haber recogido bien sus cosas, se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el baño. Una vez ahí, tiraron sus cosas al piso y se dieron un beso juguetón.

Madara lamió los labios de Zetsu y este le permitió el paso a su cavidad bucal, sus lenguas se acariciaban con lujuria. El pelinegro recargó a Zetsu en la pared, acariciando el miembro del menor con su rodilla, haciendo que el peliverde soltara gemidos, tratando de controlarse. Rompieron el beso, la necesidad de oxígeno los obligó. Sin pudor alguno, Madara desabrochó los pantalones de Zetsu, bajándoselos e introduciendo su mano en la ropa interior del menor para masturbarlo.

Zetsu simplemente gemía, se retorcía levemente por las sensaciones que la mano del pelinegro le causaba. Sin perder mucho tiempo, acarició la entrepierna de Madara, para confirmar que este también estaba deseoso de sus caricias y sin hacerlo esperar mucho, le bajó los pantalones para después acariciarlo sobre la ropa interior, ganándose gemidos de parte del mayor.

Ambos estaban encendidos, se sentía bastante bien, aún así, se ocupaban de no hacer demasiado ruido, después de todo, la interrupción de un maestro no sería para nada conveniente. Madara se bajó la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con Zetsu, se acercó un poco mas a él y juntó sus miembros, masturbandolos a la vez. Zetsu movía las caderas levemente y gemía cada vez un poco mas alto, tanto, que Madara tuvo que besarle para acallar sus gemidos. Todo era perfecto, estaban a punto de llegar...

Cuando de momento...

— ¡Madara, Zetsu!— El profesor de educación física irrumpió en el baño.

_~Fin Flash Back~_

— Jejeje...

— **¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

— Lo que hicimos fue tan estúpido, irresponsable e inmaduro. Nos traerá graves consecuencias...— Zetsu agachó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado y culpable. Madara la besó la mano, provocando que el menor lo mirara.— Creo... que te amo mas de lo que jamás pensé, Zetsu.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado. Si es así, déjame un review :3**_


End file.
